The End of Missing Someone
by AppleCiderr
Summary: We were so alike, yet we knew so little about each other. The second we met, we knew there was more to our story. We simply could not be strangers, not when it felt like we were meeting again. Surely I know you from somewhere, surely we are more than just strangers? I feel like I know you, there is something more than what we can merely see. But what is it? Who are you to me truly?
1. What is This Feeling?

_**Okay, one of my irl friends is very excited for this story, as am I, because I came up with this idea and haven't been able to get it out of my mind. I've been excited to write this, but credit for part of the idea goes to Lucicelo, who wrote Truths Revealed. It is a Junjou Romantica story, and I encourage any fans of the series to check it out!**_

 _ **Now, as for this fanfiction.. I'm sure ALL of us have thought this about these two at one point or another. So I decided to write a story about it. I hope you all enjoy it, I'll try to stay in character. BUT, for those who know me and read my stories, know I like Izaya to end up happy, so near the middle/end of the story, he might become OOC, but oh well. I'm just a very loving person XD Despite my violent stories I couldn't hurt a fly in real life-**_

 _ **Full Summary:**_

 _ **We were so alike, yet we knew so little about each other. The second we met, we knew there was more to our story. We simply could not be strangers, not when it felt like we were meeting an old friend. Surely I know you from somewhere, surely we are more than just strangers? I feel like I know you, there is something more than what we can merely see. And once we learn the truth, we will never let each other go.**_

– – – – –

Today was one of those days..

Mikado woke up feeling strange. It wasn't an emotion he could really explain, but if he had to, he would say it was a mix of feeling melancholy and apprehensive. It was how he felt the day before he moved to Ikebukuro, the day he met Orihara Izaya, and many other days past that. Yes, he had felt this feeling many times before, and usually it meant that something was going to happen. Whether it be good or bad, Mikado would never know.

The feeling was amplified by something else today, another emotion that Mikado couldn't explain. He was trying extremely hard to figure out what it was, and as he walked down his normal route to school, he found himself zoning out almost completely. Nothing seemed to be able to snap him out of it, until he bumped into someone.

"Ah!" He exclaimed, stumbling back a few steps back and bowing at a ninety degree angle. "I-I'm sorry!" He heard a scoff, and looked up hesitantly with his dark eyes to see Masomi and Anri. The blonde boy had his eyebrows raised, arms crossed, and lips puckered in a very pretentious way. "Mii-kaa-do!" Masomi exclaimed,"We've been walking with you for the past ten minutes, trying to get your attention, and you aren't even listening?"

Mikado hadn't even noticed they were there, sadly. He had been lost in his own thought. "I-I um.." He began, before deciding to not try and explain anything and just shook his head no.

Dramatically, his blonde friend swung a hand over his forehead and raised his other into the air. "OH!" He yelled,"What sad times we live in where a simple Japanese youth won't even listen to those whom are attempting to engage them in meaningful conversation!" His bottom lip stuck out in a pout, as he used his hands to wipe away the invisible tears.

Mikado and Anri both gave him a smile and false giggle, hoping to not crush his encouragement, but stop the bad joke before it went any further. The rest of the walk to school was not silent, as it was filled with Masomi's sudden preach about the Japanese Youth being 'westernized' and many other words that neither Mikado nor Anri really understood. Many times, still, Mikado managed to zone out, hit mind frantically searching for what that weird feeling that surrounded his body like a cocoon was trying to warn him about.

School was even more troublesome, Mikado found himself getting laughed at by the other students after the teacher caught him daydreaming, and smacked the ruler against the edge of the desk. This caused Mikado to shriek in shock, and jump back so far he nearly fell out of his seat. Once he realized everyone was laughing at him, a blush crawled up his face as he whispered an apology and looked down. He didn't notice both his friends staring at him with worried frowns on their faces.

When lunch came around, Mikado continued to stare at his food instead of eat, until Masomi threw his Onigiri at him. Jerking up with an apology in his throat, he saw the angry look in the boy's eyes. "Mikado! Seriously, are you sick or something?!" He demanded.

"Ryuugamine-kun has been acting rather strange today.." Anri said softly, while brushing her blue skirt down and sipping her juice. Mikado gave another awkward chuckle, messing with his short black hair. "I-I'm sorry Anri!" He quickly replied,"I've just been feeling rather strange since this morning.."

"Oh no.." Masomi whispered, his right hand going to cover his mouth. Mikado turned to look at him fearfully. "What? What is it?" He asked,"Is something wrong?"

Masomi suddenly threw his hands in the air, his juice shamefully flying over the fence that surrounded the roof, and most likely falling on some poor soul who was just trying to eat their lunch. "TEENAGE HORMONES!" The blonde screeched, falling to his knees. "Of course Mikado is feeling weird! He's finally reached the day where he becomes a true MAN! He'll finally catch up to me, and he shall be able to see the beauty that is body hair and woman's breasts!" He exclaimed, once again wiping an invisible tear from his face. "I'm so proud of you!"

Standing up, the blonde took Mikado's cheeks and pinched them both, shaking Mikado's face and making the boy release many gargled words as he tried and eventually succeeded in smacking the other boy's hands away. "Come on Kida-kun!" He whined,"I already went through that!" Anri merely watched the entire situation with a shy smile and soft giggles escaping her mouth.

"Now I can teach you the proper way to flirt with women! First you grab at their chests-"

"Kida-kun!"

All of them laughed away their worries, glad to have each other as friends.

– – – – – –

Of course, Mikado's strange feeling returned shortly after he got home.

Now it wasn't worrying, it was more frustrating than anything. He shut his door and sighed, sliding down the door until he was sitting. He brought his arms around his chest and rested his chin on his knees, wondering what was bothering him to much. It wasn't as if anything bad had happened to him today, yet his anxiety about the strange emotion wouldn't go away.

Out of instinct, he pulled his phone out, and stared at his contacts. He scrolled down on his contacts list until his dark blue eyes caught sight of his mother's name. Pressing the button, he brought the phone to his ear, releasing a shaky sigh. However, his mother's phone went straight to voice mail. Mikado frowned again, before pulling his phone away from his ear and staring at the date.

Oh, he forgot. It was May 4th.

This day was the day his parents always stopped being the parents he knew. No, they didn't hit him or anything. They just were lethargic the whole day, wouldn't pay attention to him, the whole house was filled with a dark and depressing aura. They never told him about it though, it was never explained to him. He'd come to accept it as part of his life, but he couldn't help but wonder why it happened.

 _'We'll tell you one day..'_ His mother would tell him the day after, her blue eyes staring at something he couldn't see. _'It just.. Still hurts too much'_ That's what she would say every year. Mikado eventually came to the believe that was the way it would always be.

Before he could zone out once more, his stomach released a frustrated growl, reminding Mikado that he hadn't eaten yet. "Come to think of it.." The black haired teen said,"I didn't eat all day.. That can't be good for my health!" Making up his mind, Mikado decided to go to a convenience store and grab something to eat.

After all, what's the worst that could happen?

– – – – – –

After stopping by the convenience store and grabbing some pork buns, Mikado learned that he was going to eat his words. Turning a corner towards his apartment, he suddenly crashed into someone so hard, then both fell back. "Oof!" Mikado gasped, dropping his bag and landing on his butt. "Ah! I'm sorry!" Mikado exclaimed, standing up quickly. "Are you alright- Eh?!"

Sitting on the ground across from him was none other than Orihara Izaya. His telltale smirk was on his face, as usual. "Ah! Mikado-kun!" Izaya cheerfully called,"If you were so eager to see me, all you had to was ask!"

Mikado wasn't sure what to say for a second. "Ah.. Orihara-kun," He said, pulling an awkward smile onto his face as he watched the older get back on his feet. "What are you doing in Ikebukuro?" He asked.

Izaya stretched his hands behind his head and made a noise of contentment. He looked relaxed, but Mikado knew he was always on guard, prepared for anything. "Ah~ Don't worry! I haven't come here for anything that might bother you or your little band of misfits!" He said happily,"I merely came here to celebrate my birthday!"

But then Izaya pouted and slumped over. "But I'm afraid in my excitement to get some Russian Sushi, I forgot to bring my cash with me.." He made a childish whining sound, kicking a can near them to the side.

"Um.. Forgive me for asking, but don't you have a bank card of some kind you can use, Orihara-kun?" Mikado asked. Izaya's eyes flashed with an emotion Mikado couldn't catch. "I don't do banks, Mikado~ It's safer for me not to have permanent numbers like that on me!" He explained simply.

"But I guess I'll just have to get some another time~" Izaya said cheerfully,"I was lucky enough to slip into 'Bukuro without Shizu-chan noticing, I won't be as lucky a second time~ And while I would love to go on a chase with him today, I may or may not get a job today, no time to Dilly-dally~!"

"You have to work on your birthday, Orihara-kun?"

Izaya shoved his hands in his pockets again before shrugging. "Eh, I don't really get days off, Mikado-kun. Neither does Shinra. You never know when someone is going to be injured, or need to be tracked down. And if your the best, taking a day off is impossible, because even if you do manage to take the day off, you likely won't make it the whole day," Izaya explained,"But oh well! At least I got to see one of my favorite playthings!"

Mikado was just about to reply when there was a growl behind them. "Oya?" Izaya childishly said, turning his red eyes around with Mikado to see who it was. It was not Heiwajima-san, like Mikado was expecting. It was someone he didn't even recognize. A man with light brown, messy shoulder length hair, angry black, bloodshot eyes, and a rage filled grimace on his face. He was wearing a disheveled red dress shirt that wasn't tucked, and had a tear in the middle, showing off his white undershirt. His brown dress pants were also torn. The man also, much to Mikado's horror, a gun in his hand.

"IZAYA!" The man yelled,"Y-You bastard! You thought you could get away with what you did?" His hands were shaking, but his stance remained firm. Mikado felt panic swell in his heart, this man looked unstable, and angry. Turning to look frantically at Izaya, he noticed the man had moved in front of him a little. His hand was outstretched just the slightest in a.. Protective way? "Gekido!" Izaya said, a cheerful facade on his face. "To what do I owe this visit?"

Gekido released an enraged growl, and snapped,"Don't act like that! You know what you fuckin did! You took everything from me!" Mikado felt like he shouldn't be surprised, Masomi told him some of the things Izaya had done, and part of Mikado believed that maybe whatever Izaya did warranted the man's violent reaction.

"I didn't take anything from you, Gekido," Izaya replied in a cynical voice. "You were the one who let your wife become suspicious of your actions, she came to me, I delivered the truth," He explained simply. _Oh.._ Mikado thought, feeling a little guilty for judging. He forgot sometimes that Izaya probably was also paid to hunt down bad guys as well. The young man didn't exactly have a side.

The clicking of a gun brought Mikado back to reality. "W-wait!" Mikado exclaimed, quickly moving forward. "P-please! There has to be a more peaceful way for us to figure this out, please!" The man had pulled the safety off the gun, and was ready to fire.

"No! That bastard took everything from me!" He yelled,"Move before I shoot you too kid!" Mikado felt his whole body shudder in fear, taking a few steps back. He should have known something like this would happen if he didn't pay attention to that weird feeling, what was he thinking?!

Izaya moved forward again and said,"Gekido! This is a personal issue you have with me, not with him, keep it that way, unless you want to find another reason to end up on the bad side of the Kyokai."

What Izaya meant by that, Mikado thought he may never learn, as Gekido suddenly yelled,"DIE!" The informant broker turned and pushed Mikado down into the garbage cans as the sound of gunfire went off. He heard two gunshots before there was a gargled scream, and silence.

Shuddering in fear, Mikado peeked his eye around the trash can, and saw Izaya still standing, holding his bloodied knife in one hand, his other arm wrapped tightly around his stomach. "Ugh.. That did not go well at all.." Izaya muttered, turning to face Mikado. His entire front of his shirt was soaked with blood, and a small trickle of it going down Izaya's forehead. Izaya had just _saved_ him.

"Orihara-kun.. You saved me.." Mikado whispered in shock. Izaya's smirk returned to his face, as he said,"Ne, Mikado-kun, don't get used to it~ I just wanted to make sure my favorite plaything was going to be around for a while!" His eyebrows twitched as he let go of his knife, and hugged his other arm around his stomach, groaning.

"H-he shot you!" Mikado exclaimed,"Please! Let me call an ambulance!" It was the least he could do at this point.

Izaya laughed and replied,"Bad shot, I got him before he could do anything but graze me~ But I'm prepared for these type of things~ Shizu-chan is much worse!"

"I-It's still bleeding badly! Please Orihara-kun, go to a hospital, or to Kishitani-san's house!" He begged, not caring if he was helping someone whom many people hated, the man had just saved him. "Shinra's house is all the way on the other side of Ikebukuro~ Too long a walk Mikado-kun~ I might as well walk back to my house and then come back here!" He explained, as if trying to get out of going to the hospital.

"The hospital is just up the street! Please, Orihara-kun! That might need stitches!" He begged. "Please, don't make me force you!"

Izaya laughed,"Force me? Mikado-kun you are much to timid for that, I know you too well, remember?" He rolled his eyes and said,"I also know you are too stubborn to leave me alone, so I will let you humbly escort me to the hospital"

They walked, and honestly Mikado thought he may be overreacting. But the second they walked into the hospital room, Izaya fell forward and collapsed, blood pouring from a hidden wound on his stomach. The patients already in there and the nurses panicked slightly, before running to help the man.

Izaya was taken to a hospital room, Mikado followed quickly, quick enough to hear a conversation. "Oh dear.." He heard a doctor say,"We may not have enough blood to save him.. There was an accident nearby, and all the blood is going towards the patients for that.." Mikado found himself offering for them to check his blood type, and give it to the informant broker if they matched.

Luckily, they did.

And that was the start of everything..

– – – – – –

"Mikado!"

The hospital door later slammed open to reveal Masomi and Anri. Mikado, in his sleepy state, had texted them saying that he was in the hospital, but did not have enough energy to explain the situation before he fell asleep. When he would not respond to his phone calls, or mass amounts of texts, they decided to just go find him.

Mikado was in the room, but he was asleep on a plastic chair next to Izaya, his sleeve rolled up and a bandage on it. Izaya was awake, and looking at a magezine with the one hand that wasn't in a sling. The man also had some bandages peeking out from the hospital robe. Noticing the two angry teens in the doorway, he smiled and said,"Ah! Hello Kida-kun~ Sonahara-chan~ Wonderful to see you again!"

Masomi frowned and glared at Izaya. "Why is Mikado with you?!" He demanded angrily. Mikado was starting to stir, as Izaya replied,"We bumped into each other and then we were attacked, I was injured, and Mikado was graceful enough to save my life by donating me blood after I saved him~!"

"S-saved him?!"

"Of _course_ I would save him! I can't lose my favorite plaything!"

"He should have let you die!" Masomi snapped, finally waking up Mikado. "He doesn't owe you anything!"

Mikado groaned and sat up, wincing at the slight cold stinging in his right arm, where they had drawn blood. "Kida-kun.. Calm down.. I'm repaying Orihara-kun.. He saved my life," Mikado said. Masomi opened his mouth to retort, before closing it and narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Why?" He demanded angrily.

"Gekido had personal issues with me," Izaya said simply, pulling up his magazine again. "I refuse to allow him to hurt anyone else, Masomi-kun. I may be in the underground business, but I do have things that I do not agree with, and will get rid of if I must. Child trafficking is one of them"

Anri's hands had started to shake. "Ch-child t-trafficking?" She questioned in horror. Masomi had frowned once more before pulling out his phone and looking up the name. Sure enough, there were a bunch of articles on the situation.

"I got a call from his wife, she wanted my help figuring out what he was doing. I thought it was the standard, run of the mill 'cheating on her' case. However, he turned out to be running a huge child ring," Izaya explained,"Even offered to let me try out the 'merchandise' when I spoke to him. I was more than happy to put him into prison. The Yakuza and Awakusu were all behind me as well~ Not many people, even bad people, take kindly to such things"

"Wow, so even you can be nice, Orihara-san?" Kida sneered.

"Not nice, Kida-kun. Humane," Izaya said simply, before pulling up his magazine again and reading it.

The awkward silence spanned for several moments before Mikado asked,"Did.. The doctor come in?"

"Ah, yes," Izaya said,"He told me that my arm would heal fine, he said the bullet in my stomach just passed through the muscles surrounding the abdomen, and never entered the true abdominal cavity. It just looked more bloody and messy than it actually was"

"Oh, that's good!"

Silence..

Eventually Mikado and his friends left, Masomi giving as many scathing comments to Izaya as he could before he exited the room.

A nurse smiled and waved as she watched them go. Later, she would walk into Izaya's room to find the man asleep. She opened his file as another nurse walked in and read what it said. "Poor guy," She whispered to the other nurse,"Got shot by the guy I saw on the news last month, the gang leader"

"Yeah.." The second nurse replied, looking up and down the file. "Luckily for him he had company at the time.."

They remained silent for a momentarily, before the first nurse chided,"I can't help but wonder why they have different last names though.." The second nurse scoffed and grabbed her arm. "I don't believe that's either of our business, come now, let's get back to work," She said, dragging the girl out of the room.

Once they were gone, the 'sleeping' Izaya opened one red eye, waiting for a moment before turning to look out the window. "Last names?" He asked aloud,"What did they mean by that?" Looking at the bedside table, where his phone was, Izaya heard it chirp from a message.

Weakly reaching out, Izaya opened his phone and stared at the message. Worry started to fill his gut as he closed the phone and brought it to his chest. "They already know.." He whispered softly, gritting his teeth in slight fear.

"Oh.. What am I going to do?"

– – – – –

Meanwhile, Mikado was sitting in a corner in his house, arms around his knees. The weird feeling had come back. Why did it come back whenever he thought of Izaya? He didn't understand it.

Why did he feel like there was something important he was missing?


	2. A Manila Folder

The next few weeks were very strange for Mikado. Anytime he could, the teen would visit Izaya and talk with him. Masomi and Anri didn't enjoy the fact he was visiting the informant broker, and at first tried to talk him out of it. However, he pointed out the fact to them that Izaya saved his life, and the least he could do was visit him in the hospital. Besides, what could a bedridden informant broker do to him? After listening to his reasoning, his friends stopped pestering him and decided it would just be simpler to just go with him in the end.

Seeing Izaya bedridden was strange, since the lithe man was always running around, on his feet, and doing parkour. The doctor had explicitly told him and Izaya that the 24 year old was not allowed to move around, twist or turn too much, because he may cause himself internal bleeding. Izaya pouted at that, but complied. Apparently Izaya didn't like hospitals that much, since he seemed to be willing to do whatever it took to get out of the hospital quicker, including laying down and doing nothing for three to five weeks.

It wasn't that bad though, Mikado actually felt like he was getting to know the man better. To fill the silence of the empty hospital room, Mikado and Izaya shared conversation. And eventually, after about two weeks, Izaya told Mikado some stories about some of his funniest job requests as an informant broker.

"Eh?" Mikado exclaimed, blue eyes wide. "So the lights we saw last summer were people Heiwajima-san, not fireworks?"

Izaya smirked and nodded. "Ah yes, it was a very crazy job. You see, the bag we needed was a red bag. The client Shizuo had been trying to get to pay up had the same bag, but filled with food and clothing, but there was someone else whom had the same exact bag filled with cash that he took from a gang. They also happened to be asking me to find him. It became extremely troublesome when the bags kept getting mixed up, but we managed to get the right one in the end. We threw glow in the dark neon paint on them, and then I sent them after Shizu-chan"

He crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling. "It backfired a little in the end. My courier, the Headless Rider, saw them flying through the skies and instantly thought it was aliens invading the earth. She refused to work for anyone for a week because she was 100% sure that aliens had finally invaded Japan"

Anri looked up shyly from where she had been twiddling her thumbs and asked,"The Headless Rider believes in aliens?" Celty was someone Anri felt she could relate to, so learning anything about her made the girl feel happy, even if it was from someone like Izaya.

"Oh, yeah, totally terrified.." Izaya said firmly,"I know that she watches American conspiracy shows and old sci-fi movies. She'll watch them and then get all these crazy ideas in her head for at least a week or two. I prefer to never be around her at those times because she had a tenancy to try and make traps to catch 'aliens'"

The three students chuckled in amusement, before Mikado asked,"So, even the Black Biker is afraid of something? What are you afraid of Orihara-kun?" Mikado could swear he saw something strange flash through Izaya's eyes, before his usual smirk appeared on his face.

Laughing and running his fingers through his black hair, Izaya said,"What a funny thing to say! I have nothing to fear, Mikado-kun. Gods don't need to feel fear" Masomi and Anri both looked frustrated by his answer, Mikado himself, however, was watching closely. He heard how Izaya's voice went up higher in pitch than normal, and how his smile seemed rather forced. It was rather strange, but it hadn't been the first strange thing Mikado had noticed.

He also noticed that when it came close to sundown, Izaya would get a lot more fidgety. He would constantly twiddle his fingers and look quickly towards the door or out the window then back down. The info broker also continued to work on his phone. Despite Mikado's worried protests, that Izaya may possibly stress his body out too much or exhaust himself, the man merely reminded him of something.

"I told you this the day all this began," Izaya said in another forced, cheery voice,"I don't get days off Mikado-kun~!"

Mikado couldn't help but worry, but he guessed there wasn't much he could do about it. He wasn't exactly Izaya's caretaker. Plus, they were practically total strangers! They barley had anything in common, they couldn't be classified as anything close to friends.. Or even colleagues.. But it was just his nature to worry about people, especially people who saved him from dying. He guessed he would just have to find a way to learn more about Izaya so he could help the man more? Yes, that would work.

Little did Mikado know, they were about to learn something about themselves that would change their whole world..

– – – – – –

"Ah! It feels so good to walk around again!" Izaya exclaimed happily, stretching his arms above his head. Mikado was smiling happily, while Masomi and Anri stood nearby with annoyed expressions.

Masomi rolled his brown eyes and grumbled,"You had to take physical therapy, you already have been walking around"

Izaya turned and pointed a finger towards Masomi. "That's the thing, Kida-kun. I was walking around _in_ the hospital. But now, I get to walk _out_ of the hospital, towards freedom!" He declared, making sweeping motions across the sleeves of his hospital gown proudly.

Once they got to the front desk, a nurse walked up to them, smiling and handing Izaya a bundle of clothing, her other hand holding a manilla folder. "Here, a friend of your dropped off some clothing for you," She said happily,"You can use the private bathroom to get changed, and then we'll sign all the papers to get you out of here"

Izaya grew his usual smirk before he nodded, taking the key to the private bathroom and then walking off. Masomi sighed in relief and said,"Thank God we won't have to see him anymore after this.. Well at least not as much" Anri made a noise and nodded in agreement.

"W-well wasn't it kind of nice to get to know him better? His stories were pretty cool.." Mikado said, trying to change Masomi's opinion on the informant broker.

Masomi put his hands behind his head and shrugged. "Mah.. I could care less.. I only came to make sure he wouldn't do anything to you," He said in a protective tone,"Because if he did, I would have cut off his-"

"OH- _kay_! I got it Kida-kun, thank you!" Mikado said quickly, noticing Anri looking slightly uncomfortable at Masomi's suddenly threatening tone. Masomi froze, his dark look going away as he threw a hand onto the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly. "Ah! Sorry about that! Forgot where I was! I guess you could say this place just isn't that _hospitable_ to me!"

Silence

With a grin on his face, Masomi moved his hands a bit. "Get it?" He tried explaining,"Hospital? Hospitable?"

Looking down shyly, Anri whispered,"Masomi-kun, that was the worst joke I've ever heard you make.."

While Masomi pouted, the other two laughed. The nurse next to them smiled as they watched the scene, until there was a beeping noise. She pulled a pager out of her pocket, her brown eyes reading what had been sent. She ran a hand through her bangs and said,"Hmm.. Um.. Sir?" She reached towards Mikado.

Turning around, his blue eyes filled with concern. "What is it, kangoshi-san?" Mikado asked softly. She smiled at his politeness, before replying,"I'm needed upstairs for some new patients, I can't stay until he gets back"

"Oh," Mikado said worriedly,"Anything we can do?"

The nurse smiled. "Yes there is actually!" She said, holding out the manilla folder,"I can trust you with this, after all. When your brother finishes changing, can you give him this file?" She asked. Mikado was just about to reach out and take the file, telling her he would do it, when he heard what she said.

"W-what?" He asked awkwardly.

"I asked if you could give this file to your brother once he finishes changing," She repeated, making Mikado realize that she really meant what she said, and that he had heard her right. Masomi and Anri now tilted their heads and frowned, not seeming to understand either.

"I... I think you misunderstand, Kangoshi-san.. I- We-," Mikado stuttered,"I don't have any siblings.."

Masomi frowned even more and wrapped his arm around Mikado's shoulders and said,"Listen, lady, I know most of us Japanese people look kinda alike, but it's not cool to make assumptions like that"

"Assumptions?" The nurse inquired, gobsmacked,"I would assume something like that unless I had the facts!"

"Then what are the facts?!" Masomi snapped back. "Do you understand what you are even saying?!"

The nurse opened her mouth to angrily retort, before her eyes filled with a strange look. Turning to Mikado, she asked,"So you're telling me you didn't know this?"

Mikado, now pale and blue eyes filled with confusion, shook his head. "N-no.. I-I'm an- an only child.. I d-don't have a brother.."

"Not according to the bloodwork," The nurse said, she opened the manilla folder and continued,"According to our lab technicians, they checked the DNA of both your families and found that Orihara Izaya is not related to the Orihara family in any way, shape, or form. His biological parents are Hiromi and Tatsuya Ryuugamine, and you are his biological younger brother"

The three teenager's faces were pale, eyes wide with shock. Worried, the nurse turned then sent another nurse to go get Izaya.

A minute later, Izaya was walking quickly toward the nurse and holding out his hand. His face was serious, and stayed that way as his red eyes read over the manilla folder's contents. His eyes were filling with confusion.

"You are sure this is correct?" He demanded,"You had this checked?"

"Yes sir, three times," She replied.

"Why even check this in the first place?!" Izaya demanded,"You were just giving me his blood" Izaya seemed deadly calm, but the trained eye could see he was shocked by this news as well. His face was a little paler than the rest of his body, and the hands squeezing the manila folder were also shaking.

"Y-you both have the same blood type, O Negative, which is extremely rare in the first place," The nurse began,"But at the same time our lab technicians checked Ryuugamine-san's blood and found dangerously high amounts of plasma in his blood, yet he had no issues with his body. S-so we checked your blood and it was the same thing. We wanted to make sure it was a genetic thing and not a sickness of some kind, so we checked your families.."

"You weren't related to the Orihara family, but Ryuugamine-san's parents had the same plasma issue in their body, so we had the lab technicians check your relation to them.. And the results came in, which is what you see there," She finished.

"A-ah.." Izaya muttered, his face paler now, and eyes continuing to reread the file, trying to see how this could be possible. His confused and shocked expression made Masomi realize that this wasn't a prank by Izaya, this was real. Turning to Mikado, he wanted to make sure his best friend was okay. "Oi.. Mikado," He softly cooed.

Mikado was not taking it well. He was having a small existential crisis in his head as he stared at the young man- no, his brother. Suddenly, everything made sense. From the feeling he first got when meeting Izaya, to the fact that the day his parents grew depressed was the same day as Izaya's birthday. They were thinking of Izaya on May 4th. Mikado's mind still was desperately wanting to know a few things, as he stared up at Izaya, needing the answers.

"O-Oi! Mikado!" He could hear Masomi yell,"Calm down!" Mikado couldn't seemed to find a way to calm himself though, as he took a step forward, muttering something nobody understood. Then, he fainted straight into Izaya's arms.

It was only thanks to Izaya's quick instincts that he caught Mikado, dropping the results folder with the other. He was surprised he wasn't fainting as well. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, there was a throbbing sensation again, something he hadn't felt years because of _them_. It was memories he couldn't seem to remember, but they were there.

The manilla folder's contents begged many questions that Izaya didn't know the answer to, and a few that he did.. It was all too much to bear for the 24 year old. Some things in his life were starting to make sense, and others became just as confusing as before.

He slowly lowered Mikado no- his little brother, to the ground, and then swiftly turned and walked away. "Oi! Izaya!" Masomi yelled, grabbing the end of his fur jacket. "You can't leave! You have some explaining to do to Mikado!"

"I can't explain anything when I'm just as confused as he is, Masomi-kun!" Izaya snapped in a surprisingly shaky voice. He grabbed the edge of his jacket and yanked it roughly away from Masomi, and continued,"I need time to think.." Izaya quickly left the hospital after that.

Anri quickly knelt down by Mikado, shaking his shoulder slightly. "Mikado-kun, wake up please.." She whispered fearfully, while the nurse had quickly gotten some of the other nurses to help take Mikado do a hospital room to make sure the shock wasn't too much for him. She quickly followed after Mikado, as did Masomi, but not before picking up the folder from the ground and hugging it to his chest.

Meanwhile, Izaya seemed to be in a daze, walking down the street and trying to get to Shinjuku as soon as possible. He needed time alone, time to think about the words he had been told. It made so little sense, but so much sense at the same time.

Just as he was near the end of Ikebukuro's city limits, he heard many people scream, and a guttural roar cut through the air like a katana. Turning around, still hugging himself, Izaya saw the exact person he didn't want to face right now. "IZAYA!" Shizuo snarled, holding a stop sign and pointing at the male. "I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro!"

"Shizu-chan, please," Izaya quickly said,"I don't want to fight you right now" It was the truth. His mind was so jumbled, he didn't think he could last long against Shizuo.

Shizuo froze for a second, before yelling,"Is this some kind of joke?! What are you trying to pull flea?!" He looked like steam could be floating off the top of his head with how angry he was.

"I'm not pulling anything! I just want to go home," Izaya said,"I don't want to fight right now.. I need to think about some things.."

Still seemingly not able to compute, Shizuo let the stop sign drop from his hold with a violent clang, before asking,"Since when do you not want to fight?"

"Since I heard something I need to think about, Shizu-chan," Izaya simply said, not sure if he wanted to tell the protozoan his situation. "So leave me alone" Izaya turned and kept walking.

Shizuo didn't seemed to know what to do for several seconds. However, the way Izaya was carrying himself made him curious, and the fact Izaya looked extremely pale. He stared for a few more moments, before yelling,"While you think, think about the fact you are a stupid flea!" Then, he turned and walked the opposite direction himself.

Mikado, later, would find himself groggily waking up, then snapping into a sitting up position. Once his vision cleared, he saw that nobody was in the room with him, but Mikado didn't care. He stood up, grabbing the folder and checking it's contents again before leaving the hospital. He wanted to talk to Izaya, he needed to talk to him. There were so many things he wanted to know, but there were few people who could answer his question.

He needed to talk to his brother, but it would be kind of hard when he didn't know where Izaya lived. There was, however, one person he could trust to help him, hopefully.

Later that day, Celty would find herself trying to relax with Shinra, leaning against each other, when her phone went off. "Maaah.." Shinra groaned,"Just ignore it Celty.." He nuzzled against her neck in an attempt to stop her from answering her phone. **[No]** Celty told him firmly **[It might be important]**

Opening her phone, she saw it was a text message from Mikado. She had given him her number after the whole Saika incident just in case he needed something.

 ** _[Celty]_ ** The message began **_[I need your help, desperately. Can we talk?]_**

Wondering what was so important, she replied quickly. _**[Of course we can]**_

The reply came quickly after.

 _ **[I'll be over soon]**_


	3. If At First You Don't Succeed

_**I really love this story very much ^_^ I'm glad you guys do too, though I am surprised that your guesses are on point. BUT, there is one part of this story that none of you have gotten yet, most of you relate it to Izaya's feelings about child trafficking, and you're kind of right ;) Just keep guessing! You'll get more hints and brotherly fluff in this chapter~**_

 _ **Anyways, Enjoy~!**_

– – – – – –

It took Mikado longer than he expected to get to Celty's house.

Mainly because along the way, he kept getting cold feet. He knew Celty wasn't exactly a fan of Izaya's. So, if he told her about the sudden revelation that he and Izaya were brothers.. Would she still like him as a friend? Mikado had to remember what kind of person Celty was. He hoped that, just because Izaya was his brother, she would still see him for who he really was. Maybe, she could even help him talk to Izaya?

So he merely walked around Ikebukuro for a while, not exactly sure what to do. When he finally gained the courage, the sun was starting to set. He decided, yes, he would tell Celty. Surely she would know what to do.

He hugged the folder closer to his chest. He couldn't help it, he had been holding onto it all day, he didn't want to lose it. It was the only proof he had right now of their relation to each other. He needed to keep it on him at all times.

It seemed someone behind the door decided he was taking so long, as it suddenly yanked open. Mikado shrieked in a _very_ manly way, only to realize it was just Celty and Shinra at the door, not whomever his anxiety filled mind had created.

"You know, Mikado-kun, you could have just knocked, since whatever you want to talk about seems serious," Shinra said cheerfully, while Celty nodded in agreement. Mikado blushed, squeezing the folder between his shaking fingers.

"U-Um.. Okay.." He stuttered out

Celty moved to allow him to enter, before directing him to the couch, he made sure to apologize for the intrusion before sitting. For several moments, she stood in front of him in a thinking pose. _Is she waiting for me to explain?_ Mikado asked himself. He took a breath, about to speak, when Celty snapped her fingers and ran to the kitchen.

Shinra walked back inside and sat down across from Mikado, as Celty ran back in with two cups of what looked like green tea. Mikado wanted to heave a sigh of relief, he felt rather parched after everything that happened today. He took a grateful sip, only to gag in surprise. Who puts salt in their green tea?!

Not wanting to be impolite, he swallowed down the mouthful he already too, seeing Celty watching him with what he could only guess was a scrutinizing gaze. She suddenly shoved her PDA in his face, it's message read: **[Do you like it?]**

Mikado winced slightly, and faked a smile the best he could. "I um.. It's delicious?" He awkwardly stated,"Maybe.. I dunno.. There's um- A little too much salt..?"

 **[I thought salt added flavor to Green Tea?]** Celty asked him, and Mikado had to wonder where the hell she got an idea like that.

Slowly, the 16 year old shook his head. "N-no.. You aren't supposed to add s-salt at all-" Before he could finish his sentence, she had slapped the cup out of his hand, sending it flying and hitting the wall, the green liquid splashing against the wall.

Shinra had pulled his cup to his chest in a protective way, as Celty turned around and brought her hand towards Shinra, palm up, and moving her fingers forward, telling him to give her the cup. Childishly, Shinra shook his head and brought his legs up a little more. "No! I'm drinking what my love made for me!" He declared.

Celty tried to grab the cup from him, as Shinra managed to dodge several times, until the dullahan grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward. "No!" Shinra yelled, before bringing the small cup to his mouth and chugging it all in only a few seconds. He then looked at her with satisfaction, smiling with his green tea filled cheeks.

The, Celty suddenly slammed her fists into his stomach, causing him to cough in pain and spit out all of the green tea. Celty then patted her hands together in satisfaction, while Shinra pouted sadly.

When they finally remembered they had a guest, they turned to see the poor teen staring at them, unsure of what to do or say.

If Celty had a head, she probably would be blushing, as she quickly sat down, smoke puffing out of her helmet as she took it off. She then showed Mikado her PDA, asking **[So what is it you wanted to talk to us about?]**

Mikado suddenly felt extremely bashful again. He started to wring his hands together and looked down, shuffling his feet. "Well.. I.. Um.. It's about.. Izaya," He managed to say, watching the two in front of him stop moving for several seconds.

 **[What did he do to you?!]** Celty demanded angrily, her fist clenched. **[I swear, if he hurt you or anyone else..!]**

Mikado's eyes widened and he quickly brought up his shaky hands. "No! No! No! He didn't d-do anything! H-he actually saved me!" He exclaimed.

Shinra tilted his head, confused. "Saved you? What do you mean by that?" He asked, not knowing Izaya to ever help anyone.

"Y-yeah, he did! There was t-this guy, and he shot at both of us, Izaya saved me, but he got shot, that's why he's been gone these past few weeks. He was recovering in the hospital," Mikado explained quickly, feeling hopeful.

Celty didn't seem very satisfied. **[Is that what you came here to tell us? Did Izaya put you up to this?]** She demanded angrily. Mikado felt slightly upset that this was all she thought he would be saying this for, but they were talking about Izaya, and just because Mikado knew him in a different way now didn't mean anyone else did.

"No, No that's not all," Mikado said slowly, looking down at the file on his lap,"While we were there, right before he got discharged, we learned something a-about the both of us.."

"Me and Izaya.. We're brothers"

Once again, both people froze, and Shinra dropped the empty cup he had still had in his hand. The room was so silent, they all could hear the cup as it bounced and rolled until it finally stopped. "A-are you joking?" Shinra asked, his eyes flashing to the manilla folder on Mikado's lap.

Knowing that even if Shinra wasn't technically a legal doctor, he would still understand the things on the paper, he handed the folder over to Shinra, whose eyes flashed over the paper faster than Masomi in a pun war.

"Y-you're not joking.." Shinra admitted softly, flipping to the other pages. Celty looked over the page as well, allowing Shinra to explain it to her, until the underground doctor handed Mikado his folder back. Mikado was thankful, because as of now, this is the only thing he had to prove he was telling the truth.

Celty asked, **[Did you know you had an older brother? You've always told everyone you're an only child]**

"I thought I was, this was as much of a shock to me as everyone else. I don't think Izaya knew either.. According to Masomi he looked extremely shocked, and ran out of the hospital," He explained,"And then I put the pieces together. My mom and dad would always get all sad and upset on May 4th, they wouldn't even talk to me sometimes. I used to think it was something I did, but when I saw Izaya the day all this started, I learned that May 4th was his birthday. Plus, we do look alike-"

 **[Wait, your parents got all sad? And they never told you that you had a brother? Do you think Izaya ran away.. Or maybe he was kidnapped as a kid?]** Celty asked, hugging herself with her other arm.

"Maybe it was the second option.. Because if you're parents are as nice as you told us, and do get sad about the whole thing, I see no reason why Izaya would run away.. And if Izaya was confused, I doubt he remembers them.. But why didn't your parents tell you?" Shinra asked, pushing up his glasses.

Celty continued, **[Have you even told them that you found your brother?]** Mikado blushed sheepishly and shook his head.

"No," He began,"I haven't, I didn't.. What was I supposed to say? I don't even know if Izaya will talk to them. I don't want to tell them anything until I know Izaya will talk to them.. But why did he run? I just want to talk to him. I want to know my brother.."

 **[Is that why you came to me today?]** Celty questioned **[So you could get help from us to talk to him?]**

Mikado merely gave a hopeful smile, and Celty remained still for a moment, before saying **[Of course I'll help you, Mikado. Who knows? Maybe you can help Izaya change his bad attitude!]**

Shinra smiled and said,"I'll help too, you deserve to know your brother, even if he isn't the best person" Mikado's body filled with relief, and made a happy noise.

"Thank you!" He said kindly,"Thank you both so much!"

– – – – – –

Izaya sat in the Awakusu-kai hideout next to Shiki, trying to act as normal as he could with a bandaged gash on his left cheek and a cut above his right eye. He was being stared at by some of the lower guards, whom were wondering what thing could manage to injure the great and sneaky Orihara Izaya.

 _But isn't it Ryuugamine Izaya now?_ He thought to himself in amusement. _I like the sound of that better._

Shiki cleared his throat, regaining Izaya's attention. Once the informant broker was looking back at him, Shiki continued. "So, the man you need to apprehended before your accident, it turns out that he didn't return with all the money. Apparently, he digitally sent some of it to another facility, the one he was running to. But he won't tell us where that is, or else he's a _'dead man'_ " Shiki chuckled at his own joke, flicking the cigarette ashes away onto the tray.

"He's a dead man already," Izaya said,"Whether or not he complied" Shiki nodded at him in agreement, leaning back against the couch.

Then, the Yakuza leader continued,"I want you to use his pins and codes that he did give us and find this facility, then tell me the name. I don't want you to try and shut it down. You're much to valuable to lose, Izaya. My men will take care of the rest, understood?"

Izaya nodded simply, opening the laptop that had been provided for him and beginning to look for what he had been asked to find.

 _Ow.._

While typing, his headache had beginning to throb and get worse. It wasn't because of the black eye, Izaya knew it. He hadn't gotten a headache in years. He stopped his typing for a moment, and brought a hand to his head, muttering,"My head hurts.."

"Don't let them know that," Shiki replied shortly, dropping his cigarette butt onto the tray,"You know what will happen"

Izaya sighed in resignation and nodded,"I know.." He finished typing and pressed a few more buttons on the laptop. "It wouldn't be the first time they did it to me, would it?" He said sadly.

Shiki stared at him, feeling pity for the raven. He'd known Izaya ever since he arrived _there_. He watched the poor kid grow into the young man in front of him. Shiki had to wonder what Izaya would have turned out like if he hadn't been taken away from wherever. With a wave of Shiki's hand, he dismissed the guards in the room.

"Something happened," Shiki guessed once the guards were gone, noticing Izaya wasn't as focused as usual. "Something happened and you're scared about what will happen if they find out"

Izaya stopped typing for a second, and then continued as he quickly said,"Yes, but I'm not telling you about it"

Shiki sighed,"You know I was in the same place you were Izaya, we both came from Nōjō, and just because they don't control me as much as they used to, doesn't mean I don't know what you went through"

Izaya slammed his finger down hard on one of the keys, his eyes shadowing with a dark emotion. He grabbed both sides of the laptop and swung it around quickly. "Done," He muttered, grabbing his jacket hood and pulling it over his face quickly. He turned to walk away, and Shiki watched him move with calculated eyes.

"Be careful, Izaya.. You know what they'll do if they find out Izaya, you know where they'll take you," He warned the younger.

Izaya stopped walking for a moment, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting. "I know.. I'll be careful," He whispered,"Believe me, Shiki, I'm never going back to the White Room again.."

Shiki followed Izaya until the door to his office closed, and sighed deeply. He placed a hand on his cheek while reading what was on the laptop. There was no way Shiki could help Izaya, when he couldn't help himself either. They would just have to suffer through it. After all..

It was the life the Nōjō had chosen for them.

– – – – – –

Walking home, Izaya kicked pebbles out of his path, before looking back up at the sky. Through the fur of his jacket, Izaya could see the gloomy clouds above him, which did nothing to help his mood. He continued to stare up at the sky, as the cement below him darkened from the rain that fell onto it.

"If I believed that God existed, I would have many questions for you right now.." He whispered to the sky, his voice drowned out by the rain. When the gloomy upper atmosphere gave him no reply, he kicked at the wet cement, watching the droplets of water fly in front of him and continued.

"If I believed a God existed, I would have to ask you why you are so cruel.." Izaya began,"Why? Why would you take me away from a family and let Nōjō destroy me, then give me back my family, now that I can't even remember them?" 

Izaya felt a laugh crawl up his throat, and let a few giggles come out of his throat. "If I believed in God, I guess I would be praying and giving thanks right now, thanking you for leaving me in a situation such as this, where I hold Mikado's LIFE by a s-single THREAD!"

His laughing suddenly became hitched, and Izaya violently threw his head back down, , tears streaking from his eyes as he yelled,"Because, if God existed, he'd KNOW that means that if _they_ find out, if they even get the slightest hint that I'm going against their p-programming, they'll know I f-figured out something, and I'LL L-LOSE HIM!"

It took several moments for Izaya to calm his breathing. For a few minutes, there was only the sound of the pattering rain. "If I believed in God," Izaya whispered again,"Maybe I would go and pray to him, asking him to help me know what I have to do.."

Izaya tilted his head back up to the sky, allowing the water drops to hit his face, read trailing down his face as the liquid removed the dried blood. "But there is nobody out there," He stated softly,"Nobody whom will help me, so I will protect Mikado myself, in my own way.."

Eyes filled with a determined light, Izaya walked forward again, back towards his home, as he declared,"They will never learn who Mikado is, I will keep him safe, no matter what the cost"

"Because, I don't need a God to realize that he's all I have.."

– – – – –

Tanaka Taro: **So they're making a new season?** **Σ(** **゜ロ゜** **;)**

Bakyura: **Yeah, set to come out next spring!**

Tanaka Taro: **Finally~ I was beginning to think they wouldn't at all!**

 _\- Kanra has joined the chatroom -_

Tanaka Taro: **Oh-**

Bakyura: **Oh shit-**

Tanaka Taro: **Wait, Kanra-chan! Don't leave!**

 _\- Kanra has left the chatroom -_

– – – – – –

Mikado was about ready to lose it.

It had been two weeks since Mikado learned that Orihara Izaya was actually his brother, and since then, Mikado had desperately been trying to contact Izaya in any way, shape, or form. But his brother was no responding.

No, his brother was ignoring him.

No, it was more like his brother was _avoiding_ him.

Mikado couldn't fathom a reason as to why though. Was it possibly something he had done? Though, Mikado couldn't seem to think of anything. Before all this, even if it was a coincidence, Izaya would strike up a conversation or talk about rumors. No he wouldn't even show himself to Mikado anymore.

It's not like Mikado wasn't trying to get into contact with Izaya. But everything he attempted ended in the same manner. Texts went unanswered, calls went to voice mail, knocked doors weren't opened, and if they did happen to be in the chatroom or see each other, Izaya vanished before Mikado could even try and explain himself. It was getting increasingly frustrating.

"Forget it, man," Kida would tell him,"If Izaya is going to be that way, don't even try, he doesn't deserve you as a brother anyway"

 _This isn't that simple!_ Mikado wanted to tell Kida. There was something hidden in all of this, obviously, and that was what happened to Izaya. It seemed like something bad, and Mikado truly wanted to know what could have happened to cause him to lose his brother, to the point his parents never told him about Izaya, and always got sad on his birthday.

It wasn't just him, either. Rumors circulated that Izaya had refused to fight with Shizuo, and since then hasn't antagonized Shizuo since. You'd think that would actually relax the blond a little, right?

Wrong.

Apparently, Shizuo's temper had gotten much worse afterward, since he wasn't able to let out steam during a chase with Izaya, and the fact Izaya hasn't showed up after that. According to Celty, more people were being thrown than usual.

So, here he was, sitting at Celty's house, his knees brought up to his chest, and sadly staring at that last message in the chatroom from an hour ago. Shinra was out doing something, and Celty was watching the TV next to him. They were letting him stay at their place, since the sudden onslaught of rain in the past few weeks had really damaged his already old apartment.

"Do you think.. I did something wrong?" Mikado asked softly,"Or maybe.. He just doesn't want anything to do with me?"

Celty moved to look at him, her smoke billowing out of her neck like it always did. **[There is no possible way you could have** **done something wrong, Mikado, you fainted when you guys found out, you haven't seem him since]**

"That's a good point.." Mikado said awkwardly,"Very well made.." Celty leaned over slightly, looking at the chatroom with curiosity.

 **[Well, if it helps.. I've never know Izaya to completely shun and ignore people like this]** She told him calmly.

Mikado could feel the sweatdrops falling down his temples. _Yeah, that makes me feel SO much better!_ He thought sadly, but kept it to himself.

Celty once again managed to notice Mikado's slipping mood, and nudged him, asking **[What did you plan to do when you finally** **get him to talk to you?]** Mikado grew excited, and opened his mouth to tell her, but then froze. Wait.. What was his plan? He had been so set on actually talking to Izaya somehow he actually forgot to plan something to do with him.

"Um.. I was sorta just gonna wait until I actually, erm, got to that point before I decided anything," He awkwardly admitted,"Besides, I still have time, I'm sure I could think of something before I run into him again.. If I manage to get him to listen to me"

 **[Eventually he'll have to give in, he can't avoid you or Ikebukuro forever, I've never known Izaya to stay away from Ikebukuro for long]** Celty told him.

"Yeah.. But Izaya knows the city better than I do, if he knows I'm looking for him then he can just sneak away.." Mikado said sadly.

Celty puffed out a frustrated plum of shadows before she said, **[Listen, if he doesn't come soon, I will tie him up in my shadows and force him to come, okay?]** With how much of her shadows were flowing out of her head and clouding up the room, Mikado believed her.

"Hahaha.. Okay! I believe you, but I wanna try and do this myself," He explained awkwardly, before looking at the clock and gasping.

He quickly grabbed his bag and said,"I-I'm sorry Celty-san, I have to go meet up with Kida and Anri! I was supposed to pay for the meal today! Thank you for letting me stay here!" Celty moved to tell him that he could stay for as long as he needed, but he was already out the door. She sighed and shrugged slightly, before leaning back on the couch, deciding to enjoy her break for as long as she could.

– – – – – –

"Aww.. It's still raining," Mikado muttered worriedly, having already gotten outside the complex. He struggled to open his umbrella, while dodging the constant flow of people down and up Ikebukuro's streets. Surprisingly, there were still a lot of people for such a rainy day. Then again, it had been raining on and off for two weeks, so he guessed they were all probably already used to it.

Finding it hard to open his umbrella and dodge, he moved to an alleyway nearby and leaned against the wall, continuing his attempts. He continued to struggle with it for a little while, before he heard some noises nearby.

Looking up, he gasped in slight fear at the sight of some rough-looking people heading toward him, blocking his exit from the alleyway. It didn't help that the three were hiding their faces quite a bit. Mikado frowned, and backed toward the inside of the alleyway.

"I.. I don't have anything.. I swear!" He stuttered out, growing panicked. The last time he was in an alleyway, he almost got shot, and his older brother did.

One of the men smirked, and pointed at Mikado's bag. "I dunno.. You have a pretty nice looking bag right there don't ya kid? Maybe if you hand it over we won't beat the shit outta ya" He sneered. Mikado took a gulp, feeling his throat drying up and hands shaking even worse. He slid his bag off his shoulders, taking it and about to hand it over-

"Oya, Oya, isn't it looked down upon to pick on people that are smaller than you?" A voice rang out, a very familiar voice. Mikado whipped around quickly and gasped in surprise. _Nii-chan!_

There was his big brother, sitting against a dumpster with his legs crossed, hood over his head, and red eyes staring at the men dangerously.

"Hey! You stay out of this fur-jacket!" One of the men yelled at Izaya, pointing at him threateningly. "Get outta here before we fuck you up!"

The shortest guy in the group suddenly whispered,"Oi.. Oi Shinoubu.. I think we might wanna leave.. That guy is dangerous.."

Shinoubu scoffed and said,"Yeah right Miyagi, some prissy dude don't scare me" Izaya seemed to be very amused by this conversation, and placed his hands behind his head and smirked wider.

"No, dude!" The other man in the group whispered,"That's _Orihara Izaya!_ The one who fights with Heiwajima all the time!"

Shinoubu gasped suddenly, and exclaimed,"That Informant Broker?!" He seemed to shake for a moment, before saying,"W-whatever, I'm not scared! He's just a coward!"

"Oh really?" Izaya asked, hopping down from dumpster and dusting his coat off calmly. "Well you know, cowards are the smartest people," He began, walking forward.

Miyagi and the other gang member stumbled back with his every move, while Mikado found himself frozen and shaking still. Shinoubu, meanwhile, yanked out a knife and pointed it at Izaya shakily.

"We may not have brute strength like that protozoan, Shizu-chan," Izaya began, causally walking in front of Mikado, using his hand to push the teenager back a little, moving protectively in front of his little brother. "But, that means that throwing things won't get us around in line, we have to figure our ways around things, we make plans, we see our environment and use it to our advantage.."

Izaya's hands slowly closed over Mikado's umbrella, Shinoubu was too busy shakily staring at the raven. "You should never underestimate cowards, because cowards always know how to get out of sticky situations, and they can turn the tables on you in an instant, BOOM!"

At that moment, Izaya yanked open the umbrella in the man's face, making Shinoubu shriek in fear and lose his focus on Izaya. Using this, Izaya kicked the man in his gut, moving behind him and slamming his foot against the back of the man's knees, knocking him over. The raven then closed the umbrella and swung around, hitting Miyagi in the face and sending him flying into the other guy, and onto the ground.

Shinoubu tried to get up, until Izaya placed a foot on his chest and pointed a knife at him. "Let me give you a word of advice," He whispered in a dangerously sweet voice,"Come anywhere near this kid again, and I'll send your skewered remains to a sushi store"

The three men squeaked in fear, before scrambling up and running away like a group of children, covered in the muck and grime of the alleyway. Izaya chuckled evilly as he watched them go, twirling his switchblade around before closing it and shoving it back in his pocket. "That took care of that," He said simply,"Anyways, I should- Agh!"

Mikado suddenly moved forward as Izaya turned, hugging his big brother tightly and releasing all the panicked air he'd been holding. He'd been terrified, all the while his mind had been flashing back to the last time he was in an alley. He'd been so scared that he was going to die. Izaya saved him, his big brother saved him again.

Izaya flinched the moment they made contact, his hands twitching at his sides before he awkwardly brought them back up to Mikado's back. "There.. There.." He muttered, allowing Mikado to bear hug him for a few moments longer. After a while, he squirmed a bit, causing the shaky Mikado to let go of him.

"We really have to stop meeting like this.." Izaya said calmly, before kneeling down and picking up the umbrella that dropped when Mikado hugged him. "Here, you'll want to stay dry," The raven simply continued, putting the umbrella in his hand. Then, Izaya tugged his hoodie up and began to walk away.

Luckily, Mikado got his senses back rather quickly. "Wait!" Mikado yelled,"Wait! Nii-chan!" Izaya flinched, stopped, and turned to look back at Mikado. Most of his face was covered by his hoodie, but Mikado could still see the frown on his face.

Gathering his courage quickly, Mikado clenched his fists and said,"Come over dinner with me! Please let me talk to you!"

Izaya's frown grew, and Mikado felt fear. _Why doesn't he want to talk to me?_ He wondered. "P-please! It's the least I could do! You saved my life twice, a-and I want to get to know my big brother!"

"Don't say that so loud," Izaya hissed,"And why do you want to talk to me so badly?" Mikado frowned angrily, and demanded,"What's wrong with wanting to know my BIG BROTHER?" He raised his voice a little.

Izaya turned around to face him, and said,"I don't want to go to dinner with you Mikado, I have things to do, people to see, clients to talk to"

No, it had taken him this long to see Izaya again, he wasn't about to lose him again, and then have to make Celty go out of her way to drag Izaya to a dinner. So, he'd have to use a little blackmail. "If you don't come with me to dinner right now, I.. I will tell the entire Dollars website that we're brothers!" He threatened. Izaya's movements completely froze. It kind of hurt Mikado a little that this was the blackmail he had to use..

"You wouldn't," Izaya huffed.

Mikado pulled out his phone, waving it threateningly and glaring. "I would," He said firmly, eyes steeled with determination. No, he wouldn't. He had to believe that there was a reason that Izaya wanted to hide their relationship to each other, but he had to pretend he would.

The stare off lasted a few more seconds, brother against brother, until Izaya growled and turned away. "Fine," He simply said. Mikado grinned widely, before placing his in his pocket. "Great! Let's go!" He said excitedly. Izaya tilted his head.

"Wait, now?"

"Yes, now, that way you can't get out of it," Mikado stubbornly said.

Izaya looked around the alley again before huffing and saying,"Fine.." He followed Mikado outside, and Mikado looked at him smugly as they walked toward Russian Sushi.

Mikado: One, Nii-chan: Zero

Now he just had to see what he could get out of Izaya while they ate, hopefully his friends wouldn't mind him suddenly joining in their dinner-

Wait.

His friends..

 _...Shit._


	4. Chapter 4

So, I love the concept of this story but I think I went too far trying to make the plot interesting. I made it a bunch of strings that don't connect at all. There are already continuity errors!

I'm going to make the plot a little simpler and have it focus on the boys more than some gigantic plot. This story is supposed to be tamer and I was pushing too hard and sending it the opposite way.

Plus I made this when I was like 15, I can do much better now.

I'm going to rewrite all 3 chapters and post them all at once!

Thank you for understanding.


End file.
